Angel's Realization
by faythslayer
Summary: Angel comes to realize something when the scooby gang comes to visit CA BS sorry about the bad grammer
1. Almost but not yet

"Angel! How could you do that!" Cordelia yelled at him while walking through the hotel doors.

"Do what? I mean I was only trying to protect you" Angel said with a sad look on his face. Didn't she want to be protected?

"I understand that, but you promised to let me fight and you did the exact oppisite!" She yelled again

"I'm sorry Cordy next time we go out to fight a demon and I don't let you get dirty...you can hit me. Does that sound fair enough?'

"I suppose so" cordelia said slightly dissapointed that he didn't think of anything better.

"I'll talk to you later right now I need a shower" Angel said and ran upstairs. Why did he protect Cordy so much in that previous battle against the troclar demon? Could it be that he truly did care about her in that more than a friend way. Did they really have that thing Fred said... kyrumption?

**Flashback Earler That night **

The demon was strong and fast Angel new he couldn't take it alone although he didn't want to get cordelia injured, he new if she fought it she would. The demon struck him hard, right in the stomach cutting off his wind. Although it didn't hurt that much because he dosen't need to breathe. Though it did still hurt. After a few minutes of pain he saw it charging right for Cordelia.

"Cordy watch out!" He shouted

Cordelia was in a fighting stance with her battle axe, ready for anything the demon threw at her. When all of a sudden Angel jumped about six feet in the air. With his broad sowrd he sliced the demon in half.

"Angel!" she yelled in annoyance. Why dosen't he ever let her do anything?

"What?" he asked like he had done nothing wrong

"I could have handled that you know!" she shouted again

"Cor I'm s...sorry I just thought..." he started but was interrupted

"No! Don't say that you thought I wasn't prepared because you know all well and good that I was!"

"No it's just that.. well..I..didn't...want..you...to" he tried to stutter out, but was once more cutt off

"No you know what save it I just don't want to hear it right now!" Yelled Cordelia once more

**End Of Flashback **

Angel came downstairs after his shower.

"Hey Fred where's Cordy?" He asked

"She went home, you're not the only one who needs a shower after demon fighting you know." She said sarcastically

"I know it's just that... well... she barley got dirty." He explained

"So what! I think that also she needed a little time away from Mr. I'm not going to let Cordelia do anything even though I promised her, if you know what I mean"

"Oh... so you heard about that too huh?" Angel chuckled a little

"Um Angel I was there remember?" Fred asked

"Heh heh oh yeah" He said dumbly

The doors to the Hyperion Hotel opened. It was Gunn.

"Hey, Angel I got a mission for ya"

"Really what?" He asked

"Two florac demons infesting a home on fourth street" Gunn explained

"Right..."

"You have no idea what kills a florac demon do you?" Gunn asked

"None what so ever" Angel said

"WES WHAT KILLS A FLORAC DEMON!" Angel yelled into wesley's office

"Flames or decapitation" Wes said camly

"Right so Gunn, you and I will take care of that. You get the flame thower, and I'll get the battle axe" Angel directed him

"Man we took out that demon like there was no tomorrow" Gunn said

"Yeah that was pretty fast" Angel said

"Angel can you come down here a minute?" Cordelia asked while she was in the basement/ training area

"...Yeah sure" He said a little confused wasn't she still mad at him?

DOWN IN THE TRAINING AREA/ BASEMENT

"Well times a wasting big guy you wanna do it" Cordelia said

"Heh yeah okay"

"HIYYA" Cordelia yelled

"Okay so last time we were working on your punches and your kicks right?"

Cordelia started puching his hands

"Good, good" he said while blocking her punches he set his hand down for a second and she accidentley punched him in the nose. Sending his head to the side

"Oh I'm sorry geeze sorry sorry" Cordelia said apologetically

Angel looked at her not a bruise on his face

"I'm a vampire you can't hurt me" He said

"Oh"

Turning away from her he rubbed his nose. Then looked at her again and said

"Am I swelling" putting his hand around the area that she had punched him. Cordelia just laughed, and hit him on the arm.

"Cordy there is something I have to say.. to you... about well us and our relationship"

"Were friends aren't we?" she asked

"Right, right thats all I'm saying is that were such good friends and hell knows we've been through a lot together, and..." Angel babbled while walking upstairs, with Cordelia. When they got upstairs Cordelia said to Angel

"Angel are you trying to say that you love me?"

"What well..um"

"I love you too"

"You do?" he asked

"Angel loves me and I love him!" she yelled

"Oh my g-d"

She gve him a strange look

"You guys love us and we love you?" She said confused

"WE LOVE YOU ANGEL" Fred, Gunn and Wesley yelled back

"We were all saying it earlier" Cordelia explained

"Oh" he said feeling dumb

"you're not gonna wanna hug are you?"

He shook his head

"Um no.. no" Angel said

**AT CORDELIA'S HOUSE**

_Why was Angel so weird about the whole love thing, I mean I might have feelings for him, but he definatley dosen't have feelings for me. I mean he's still in love with buffy right? Of course he is Cordelia don't even think for a second that he could have another place in his heart. Espically not for you._

She cried a silent cry for the rest of the night.

THE HYPERION HOTEL (ANGEL'S ROOM)

_hWow I was so close to telling her how I felt today. She even said she loved me. Of course she meant as a friend. Of course you're not good enough for her. She's right not to love someone like me with a curse, an innner demon. Come on Angel get a grip. I don't think any girl has gotten you so down before not even Buffy. Thats one of the reasons I don't want to tell Cordelia how I feel. I don't want her to suffer like Buffy did in our relationship. It seems that when your with me all you get is heartbreak, and dissapointment. I just don't want Cordelia to have to go through that, and if she's with me in a more than a friend way; I'm afraid, no I know thats what she'll go through._

Angel thought about this all night which kept him awake most of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING HYPERION HOTEL (LOBBY)

" Hi Angel" Cordelia said smiling

"Hey Cordy" Angel said smiling back at her

"Angel could you help me research this new demon?" Cordelia asked him

"Uh sure yeah no problem" He said

Cordelia handed him a book on demons, causing there fingers to brush. It made shivers run down cordelia's back. There eyes met and just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eterinity. When Lorne senced the tension between them, he thought he should ask Angel whats going on.

"Hey Angel can I talk to you?" Lorne asked

"huh?" He asked a bit dazed

"what?" Cordelia asked just as dazed

"Sorry princess I need to talk to Angel" Lorne said again

"Uh sure I'll be right back Cordy to help you with that research" Angel said

"Huh what research right" Cordelia said still a bit dazed. Angel and Lorne go into Wes's office to talk

"What was that?" Cordelia asked herself

"What Lorne?" Angel asked a little impatient. He wanted to get back to Cordelia.

"Well it's just that.. well.. is something going on between you and Cordelia?" Angel asked

"Nothing.. I don't think...why?"

"Well I senced the tension between you two and just thought you know"

"Really there was tension?" Angel asked

"You could sence it a mile off" Lorne said sarcasticly

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about" Angel said

"Okay Angel cakes it's just.. well I'm only going to tell you this once, remember you have to act because you don't wanna miss that shot."

"Its ..well what have I got to offer her?"

"Like I even have to answer that"

"Okay I guess I'll go take that shot then" Angel said while walking out the door. He popped his head in one more time and said

"Thanks Lorne"

"Only here to help Cupcake"

" Oh and Lorne"

"Yes"

"Stop calling me pastries"

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Scooby gang in LA

Chapter Two

"Okay I guess I'll go take that shot then" Angel said while walking out the door. He popped his head in one more time and said

"Thanks Lorne"

"Only here to help Cupcake"

"Oh and Lorne"

"Yes"

"Stop calling me pastries" Angel said, and he walked out of the office.

"So what did Lorne have to say?" Cordelia asked

"Uh nothing..." Angel said

"Really well he must have said something because you were in that office for like ten minutes." She said sounding a little annoyed.Why wasn't he being honest?

"Well yeah he said something, but it wasn't really anything important" Angel explained

"So then you can tell me right?" She asked

"Um yeah.. yeah okay." He said a bit nervous

"Well I'm waiting" She said impatiently

"Okay Lorne was well giving me advice"

"Really on what?"

"Well you"

"Me?"

"Actually you and me"

"Me and you?"

"Yes"

"What advice do you need on us were friends nothing more"

"Oh right... yeah...okay" Angel said he was hurt

"Hey, Angel whats wrong?"

Just then Someone walked through the hotel doors

"Buffy?" Angel said confused

"yeah it's me Angel" Buffy said

"Wha... what are you doing here?" He asked

The doors to the hotel opened once more. It was the scooby gang. Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn, Tara and... Spike.

"Spike!" Angel said annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get all excited nancy boy, I'm good now chip in my head can't hurt humans. Didn't the slayer tell you?"

"You still don't have a soul. Am I right?" Cordelia asked

"Yeah what of it?" Spike asked

"Your not staying here Spike" Angel said

"Angel, where do you expect him to stay?" Cordy asked

"Anywhere, but here" Angel said

"Okay he can stay with me." Cordelia said

"What! Cordelia are you sure?" Angel asked. He was so confused, that she would let an evil souless vampire stay with her.

"Yeah I'm sure" She said

"Yeah, but Cordy... it's Spike." Angel said

"Yeah so?"

"Well it's just he's evil and..."

"Angel he's got a chip in his head he can't hurt me remember"

"Yeah well... you know you sure are nice to someone who tried to kill you four years ago"

"Oh that was then this is now besides you tried to kill me once too four years ago" Cordelia said, now she was getting annoyed. Was he jealous?

"That wasn't me that was angelus!" Now he was angry with her. How dare she talk about angelus and him like they were the same person, well vampire.

"Whatever! I'm sick of you not letting me do anything! Come on Spike we're going home" Cordelia said angerily, and stormed out the door with Spike following.

"Cordy wait I.." Angel said _I'm so stupid _he thought,as he stared at the door absent mindedly.

"Angel" Buffy said breaking his train of thought

"Yes" Angel said

"Do you mind showing us to our rooms"

"Uh yeah sure"

"Did Cordelia just do something nice?" Xander asked still in shock

"Shut up Harris you don't know a thing about her!" Angel yelled

"Woah easy there dead boy" Xander said putting his hands in the air defending himself.

"Don't call me that! Come on Buffy I'll show you and everyone else to there rooms" Angel said bitterly. Angel showed everyone to there rooms Tara and willow shared one room, same with Xander and Anya Dawn was in one room and Buffy took the room next to Angel's.

"Buffy?" Angel asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Needed a vacation, I had to get off the hellmouth." She said

"Oh okay well your always welcome here if you need a place to stay"

"Thank you Angel I'll keep that in mind, good night"

"Good night Buffy. Oh and Buffy"

"Yeah"

"I know about you and Spike"

"What how?"

"His scent it's all over you. I have vampire scences remember"

"It's not what you think I only.. we only... because it makes things simple well at least for a little while"

"Makes things simple?"

"Yeah I was pulled out of heaven, and it's like ever scince I got here everythings been clowdy. So being with him makes my vision clear well for a short time anyway. "

"Oh I see. So that makes it okay to screw a souless vampire?" He asked

"No I didn't say that! See this is why I didn't want anyone to know! I don't need this from you, goodnight Angel!" Buffy yelled and slammed her room door. Angel walked back to his room wondering, why Spike?

CORDELIA'S HOUSE

As Cordelia and Spike walk through the door the lights turn on

"Thanks Dennis" Cordelia said

"Dennis?" Spike said confused

"My ghost, it's okay Dennis, Spike is a care bear with fangs like Angel" She explained

"Hey don't compare me to captian forhead I do not use that much bloody hair gel!"

"Relax Spike I was only making sure Dennis didn't do anything to you, and stop calling him that"

"What would you perfer me to call him? Poof? Peaches? Nancy boy?"

"Just Angel, look Spike I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep now there is blood in the fridge if you need it" Cordelia said yawning

"Now what would the famous Queen C be doing with blood in her fridge?" Spike asked

"Long story"

"Ah yes have you told Angel about you being part demon yet?"

"What no but he most likely senced it right?"

"I don't think so. When Angels in love he can't see the things around him, let alone scence them"

"Oh, wait who is he..."

"I'm not saying anything, but you should get some rest g'night luv"

"goodnight Spike"

_Angel in love hmph most likely he's talking about Buffy, now that she's here in LA he won't even know I exsist anymore._

Cordelia lay awake the rest of the night wondering what Angel and Buffy were up to. She knew they couldn't be getting that intimate. Right?

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy and the rest of the scoobies came down the stairs, to meet the rest of the AI team.

"Angel who are your friends?" Buffy asked

"Hi I'm Fred, and this is Gunn" She said pointing to Gunn

"Hi this is Xander, Tara , Giles, Dawn, Anya, and you've already met Willow, am I right?"

"Yes hi Willow"

"Hey Fred" Willow said. Wesley walked into the hotel, Suprising Buffy and the others

"Wesley you look...different" Buffy said

"Buffy what on earth are you doing here along with everyone. Giles hello how are you?"

"Fine" He said plainly

"Is this her Dawn the key?" Wesley asked pointing to Dawn, Willow had told them everything that had happened last year, everything leading up to Buffy's death.

"Fasinating! They took a ball of energy and turn it into a human being!" Wesley said excitedly

"Yeah except we don't like to talk about me being a ball of energy!" Dawn yelled

"Ok sorry I said anything" Wesley said slightly annoyed with her. He only said that it was fansinating.

Buffy was getting bored with all this talking she came here to get away from the events that happened on the hellmouth. She came here to LA to get Angel back. She could tell that he had something or someone on his mind, and it wasn't her. Just then Cordelia walked through the door, along with Spike who had a blanket over him.

"Bloody hell! I hate LA all this sun barely any shade!"

"No spike your just to clueless to find any" Angel said flatly

"Or maybe I was looking at the lovely cheerleader walking in front of me" Spike said and smiled smugly

"Why you! If you touched her I swear you'll be dust in two seconds!"

"Relax you tit I didn't touch her"

"Did you just call me a tit?" Angel asked

"Angel! Spike! Stop it right now I'm sick of you fighting!" Cordelia yelled

"Cordy I'm sorry it's just he's so annoying" Angel explained with his puppy dog eyes.

Buffy didn't know what was going on with them, but she better stop it. She was here to get him back, she will not allow anyone to get in her way. Especially not Cordelia Chase.

"Hey Angel why don't we go train" Buffy said

"Yeah okay sure"

"Great!" Buffy said excitedly _now's my chance! _She thought

"Yeah great" Cordelia mumbled

"What was that cheerleader you sound a bit jealous" Spike whispered

"Damn vampire hearing" She mumbled again

"Heard that" He said and smiled

In the training area

"Sorry!" Buffy said after hitting Angel in the face so hard that it made him turn into game face meanwhile Cordelia was standing outside the door and all she heard is

Buffy: "Let me take a look at it"

Angel: "Yeah okay, but I don't want you to touch me when I'm like this"

Buffy: "Really I didn't even notice"

It got real quiet and Cordelia put her ear closer to the door

Angel: "What are you doing?"

Buffy: "Come on isn't this what you want?"

Angel: "Maybe I don't know, its just that we where over a long time ago Buffy, no matter how much I might want this "

"whatcha up to pet? Ease dropping on the love birds conversation if they're having any conversation at all that is" Spike said smugly

Cordelia looked at him, tears threating her eyes Spike didn't know why, but he hugged her. She loved Nancy boy, don't know how or why, but she did. He _really_ was a stupid git for not realizing it.

"You know if it makes you feel any better it's hurting me as much as it's hurting you"

"Wh.. why, do you love Buffy or something?" She asked

Spike got real quiet at this question

"Oh I see" Was all she could say she just stayed in his arms crying when the door opened. It was Angel. What was going on. Why does Spike have his hands on Cordy?

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel asked anger rising in his voice

"Shut up! I heard you down there with Buffy! You think I don't know what you were doing!" Cordelia yelled

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Angel shot back

"Yeah right captian forhead I heard you down there too, and I have vamp hearing" Spike said loudly. When Buffy came up from downstairs she heard Spike yelling at Angel

"Shut up Spike no one wants to hear what you have to say" Buffy said defending Angel

"No Buffy you shut up! It just so happens I want to hear what spike has to say!" Cordelia yelled. Was she sticking up for Spike?

"Spike was saying that you and Angel shouldn't be doing anything because you know what would happen if you do" Cordelia stated

"Right luv thats all I was saying" Spike said defending himself

"I'm tired of hearing your voice Spike" said a very annoyed Angel

"Oh and like everyone wants to hear your voice all the time" Spike replied

"You two STOP IT NOW!" Cordelia yelled

"Thank you!" Xander yelled from the lobby

"We were all tired of you two fighting all the time" Buffy stated "I mean Angel you fight more with Spike then you did Xander, and that was a lot"

"Great everyone is on Spike's side now" Angel said loud enough for everyone to hear

"No Angel thats not true" Buffy said grabing his arm. Cordelia's eyes narrowed when she did this

"I'm bored, hey Cordy why don't we go shopping, or something. I have to get out of this hotel." Dawn whined

"Sure Dawnie that sounds like fun I so need to get out of here too." she said looking at Buffy who was now rubbing Angel's arm suductively. _Just what is she up to? _thought Cordelia. Dawn and Cordelia walked out of the hotel and into the City of Los Angeles.

_Great now that Cordelia is out of the way ,I can make my move on Angel. _Buffy thought smiling

"Glad the poof's little girlfriend is out of the way don't we luv?" Questioned Spike

"Just shut up Spike I don't need any advice from you" She snapped.

"Sure luv whatever you say."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
